


Мысли о розовом

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Sensual Play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Иногда надо просто сдаться счастью. И определенно стоит закрыть глаза прежде, чем ослепнешь от огня. По крайней мере, так думает терпеливый Юури, добровольно сдаваясь жениху, своенравному огненному демону





	Мысли о розовом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [KKM 'A Study In Pink' [NC-17]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/775599) by [tigersilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersilver/pseuds/tigersilver). 



Сейчас Юури не мог толком видеть Вольфрама, зато мог его чувствовать – а его жених, бесспорно, был очень чувственным мазоку. И он успешно соблазнял Юури, будучи с ним в равных условиях, вот уж точно демон.  
Вольф носил розовую шелковую ночнушку, задравшуюся высоко на бедра – точнее, ее подтянули туда кое-чьи тонкие сильные пальцы, что пару минут назад блуждали по самым сокровенным уголкам тела Юури и проникали внутрь, смазанные маслом. Правда, теперь Юури ощущал внутри себя далеко не пальцы, определенно.. кхм! В общем, он чувствовал внутри нечеловеческое достоинство (ну, они же оба были мазоку… более-менее). И ни один из них не был женщиной, это уж точно!  
Юури не мог  _видеть_ , поскольку в их спальне было темно, зато мог упиваться ощущениями. Он глубоко вздохнул, вбирая аромат Вольфрама, сморгнул и на миг задумался, как так вышло, что его засосало через унитаз в другой мир, а потом он провалился в мысленную «кроличью нору», где отбросил свои прежние предпочтения и упал прямиком в море мужской любви. Шокирующе! И очень чувственно, да. В страсти Вольф оказался необыкновенно дотошным учителем, и сейчас знакомил Юури со всеми ее плотскими проявлениями (иногда отвлекаясь на привычное «врезать-и-наорать», но, в общем-то, этого и стоило ожидать). Но все же он… обольщал Юури со всех сторон, воздействуя на каждую частичку его души и тела, демоническую и человеческую, и это было… приятно.  
Он бы в жизни не подумал, что будет именно так, глядя на Вольфа в военной форме, с выправкой, словно его на кол посадили, и дерзко задирающего нос выше, чем спесивая школьница – но… В мазоку удачно сочетались многие противоположности.  
Вольфрам, несмотря на свою общую хрупкость и изящное телосложение, был надежен как скала, когда требовалось действовать. И член его был настолько же обманчив на вид: казался небольшим, когда висел, обрамленный золотыми кудряшками, с аккуратно поджатыми яйцами, но затем выпрямлялся, устремляясь вперед и ввысь во всей своей красе, демонстрируя темно-розовую поверхность ствола и блеск крупной головки. Ох, Вольфрам был действительно красив, и Юури не встречал ни одного человека – демона – никого – прекраснее своего жениха. Никого и никогда, будь то дни и ночи, проведенные на Земле, или здесь, в стране, которую он привык считать своим домом. И иногда Юури нравилось просто пользоваться случаем и смотреть. Смотреть, любоваться, наслаждаться видом и, может быть, заглядывать в зеленые глаза (цвета жадеита, столь популярного в его родной Японии) и на миг поражаться превратностям судьбы, магией смешавшей огонь и воду.   
Но сейчас дело было не в этом… Атмосфера вокруг них определенно стала более влажной, чем секунду назад, и у Юури закружилась голова, возвращая его в настоящее. В такие секунды ему до зубовного скрежета, до ноющего чувства в животе хотелось оказаться там, куда ведет его Вольфрам… и там-то и будет его дом, это он мог сказать с уверенностью. И он сам тоже был «домом», радостно принимающего своего жениха как в краткосрочном активном «матче», так и в целом – дурацкая шутка, но все было именно так. Вольфрам был «домоседом», во всех смыслах этого слова, и хотел, чтобы Юури тоже стал таким. Впрочем, тот не особенно возражал.  
Юури вообще пришлось выучиться не спорить. К чему все споры, если на него всегда потом накатывало потрясенное изумление от головокружительного вида, когда облаченный в розовое утомленный мазоку засыпал в его постели, уютно свернувшись калачиком? То есть, извините, в их постели; Вольфрам довольно сильно гневался, если Юури не использовал это «мы» и «наше», хотя это «мы» звучало на редкость по-королевски. Но эта была «их» постель, и все тут… Ну, тут Юури не имел ничего против. В конце концов, все было именно так, верно? Они скользили по ней голой кожей, пачкая своим потом, слюнями и… и другими жидкостями. Это делало постель принадлежащей только им, точно так же, как в процессе Юури окончательно принадлежал Вольфраму.  
Но все-таки… розовая? Почему  _розовая_ ночнушка? От этого оттенка в глазах рябило. Даже при свете одинокой свечи Юури периодически вздрагивал и сдерживал резкий вздох. Ночнушка была чистой воды обманом, скрывая загорелое умелое тело, крепкое и сильное, словно из стали – и для Юури Вольф действительно был стальным волшебным львом, повелителем огня, не отступающим ни перед чем, ни за что, никогда. Но это было, как и многое другое в этом, новом для Юури мире, просто странно. Очень странно, если честно, Юури к такому не привык, но он обнаружил, что во многих вещах достаточно податлив, и, наверное, даже гибок – и Вольф с удовольствием нагибал его во все стороны.  
Юури закрыл глаза, чтобы уже точно ничего не видеть и не оглядываться через плечо. Хотя ему гораздо больше нравилось видеть Вольфрама в этим моменты: там всегда было, чем любоваться.  
У Юури на миг перехватило дыхание, и он с силой прикусил подушку. О да, его нагибали. Но было что-то опьяняющее в том, чтобы чувствовать, как от каждого движения по их соединенным бедрам скользит холодно-гладкий шелк, и знать, что его чуть ли не до бесчувствия трахает демон, одетый в розовую ночнушку. И эти домысливания приводили к потрясающим результатам…   
А еще в воздухе царил запах розового масла: от простыней и от мыла, используемого Вольфом. Это был запах Вольфа. Юури не мог точно подобрать слова, чтобы описать этот аромат, но всегда мечтал, что однажды расшифрует его, чтобы затем наполнять им все комнаты прекрасного, огромного, но одинокого замка, когда его жених будет уезжать в рейды по границам, оставив мао одного… в одиночестве.   
Ему иногда казалось, что Вольф проникает не только в тело, но в душу, погружаясь все глубже и глубже… словно проделывая дыру в самом Юури, чтобы затем заполнить ее собой, изгоняя при этом все остатки сердечных мук, болезненной неуверенности в себе и таящейся в нем темноты – и принося с собой свет. Сейчас Юури был даже рад, что не может видеть Вольфа: если бы он посмотрел на него сейчас, то, наверное, ослеп.


End file.
